Late Nights
by Codename-D
Summary: At Base, the air is heavy with sexual tension between the Noble Four: Emile and Noble Six. They find themselves drawn to each other but who will make the first move? Emile/ Female Six


Late Nights

Female Six/ Emile

M for Lemons

**Noble** Six a badass Emile concluded as he watched her take out an Elite with a energy sword with a pistol, he would get hard at the fact that she was such a skilled warrior but beautiful under her helmet, deadly but beautiful. Six put the pistol in her black pouch that was strapped on her leg and picked up the energy sword and started to slice the remaining grunts and elites.

Six felt Emile's eyes on her follow her every movement with precise eyes. She felt heat rise to her cheeks as she drove the last little bit of the energy sword to the final hostile, Six tossed the now out of energy-energy sword back behind her shoulder and sauntered past Emile with a sway of her hips _Follow that Big Boy_ Six thought with a smirk.

_And Dangerous _Emile thought as heat rushed to his loins and he shifted uncomfortably on his feet

"Well are you just going to stand there"? Six said putting a hand on her armor covered hip

"Ladies first" Emile said motioning her to go ahead

Six rolled her eyes and continued to sashay her way to the Falcon that was waiting for the two Spartans, Emile slid in the Falcon next to Six and buckled himself in. The Falcon took off with a jerk and it was of the ground, Emile realized how late it was, the sky was a dark blue but was decorated with shinnying stars. Six sighed and crossed her arms over her chest and dipped her head so her chin fell on her chest. Emile realized that she was dozing off.

Emile decided to do the same going to sleep would be nice, killing aliens all day takes a lot of him and Emile felt his eyes dropping and he laid his head back and welcome the darkness.

Six awoke to the pilot telling her to wake up with a gruff voice, Six looked up she was snuggled up against Emile's chest, her head on his shoulder. Six flinched away from Emile's sleeping form and unbuckled herself, she punched Emile's shoulder and he woke up with a flinch.

"What the hell"? Emile said in a rare sleepy voice

"Get out of the Falcon dumbass we landed at base" Six replied in a cranky tone

Emile was too tired to come up with a clever comeback to Six's insult, he unbuckled his seatbelt and jumped out of the Falcon, He was followed by Six who practically ran him over to get inside of the base to her nice comfortable bed.

Emile followed her to the armor removing station and saw her already getting her leg armor removed; Emile went to the robot and typed in full armor removal.

Six watched as the machines did its job removing Emile's armor, she could see the lightly tanned skin but pretended not to notice and few minutes later the machine ringed signally that she was done; Six looked back at Emile seeing that they already removed his leg, thigh, and buttock armor, his back was turned to her.

Six sighed and dragged herself to her bedroom, When she made it she tugged her under wear off and put on a bra, panties, black cotton drawstring pants, and a white tank top. Six fell into her bed in a heap and pulled the covers over her body.

Six woke up to her stomach growling, she cursed her hunger and looked at the alarm clock it was 0330. Grumbling out a series of curses Six padded down the hallway shivering as she did so, Six wished she brought a jacket but who needed a jacket going to the kitchen?

She walked in to see Emile there eating a sandwich with a glass of water, Emile looked shocked to see her there a piece of bread tangling from his mouth.

"What I'm hungry" Six muttered walking over to the refrigerator and grabbing milk, lettuce, cheese, turkey, and ranch dressing and started to make a sandwich on the table

Emile took in her appearance, she was tall and slender but also had muscles that weren't attractive, she was well portioned in her butt and breast area not to big but not to small…perfect Emile mused. Her face was heart shaped and had high cheekbones; she had glowing olive skin and dark long hair with full bangs. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

Six poured her milk into a glass then put it back into the fridge with the rest of the food, she sat down next to Emile and started to eat.

"What's your real name"? Emile asked suddenly making Six choke on her food

"Does it matter"? Six said quirking an eyebrow

"Just asking you don't have to be a bitch about it" Emile retorted

Six growled and started to eat again, Emile smirked as he watched her remembering the first time she made a appearance without any armor.

Flashback

_After a day of fighting the Covenant, the Noble team settled down at base taking a much need break. Kat and Carter were taking in low voices to each other almost pressed against each other on the small couch. Jorge was telling Jun and Emile an exciting story that happened earlier that day. _

"_Where's Six"? Jun asked looking around noticing the missing Spartan _

"_Who know she rarely talks to us when were out of battle" Emile said taking a swig of beer_

"_Maybe she is shy"? Jorge suggested_

"_Maybe you should talk to her, you make a excellent therapist" Emile smirked_

_Jorge rolled his eyes but they widened as the one and only Noble Six entered the room in black cargo pants, and a white t-shirt, the truth was they were all shocked of the beauty the female Spartan possessed. Carter, Jun, Jorge, and Emile's eyes raked over hers and Kat writhed in jealousy as she noticed Carter's renewed interest of the Spartan._

"_Who wants to play"? Six said holding up a pack of poker cards_

_Flashback_

"What are you smiling about"? Six asked pushing away her now empty plate and glass

"None of your business" Emile quipped

"You are so infuriating" Six growled getting up

Emile quickly clutched her hand and got up, she looked at him with fire in her chocolate brown eyes, and before he knew what he was doing he pulled her close to him and took her face in his hands and started to stroke her cheek with his thumb.

Six's heart was pounding against her ribcage, she forgotten how it felt like to be held by a man and if she ever got held by one Emile was the man that she last expected, yes she liked to tease him but never knew their friendly banter was this serious, her head screamed at her to pull away that it was wrong to get attached to a teammate on a romantic level but her heart clouded all thoughts of her worry and all she could think about was how inviting his lips looked.

Emile dipped his head and pressed his mouth to hers roughly, he put his hand on the back of her head as his thrusted his tongue into her mouth exploring the sweetness, his other hand gripped her waist tightly and pressed his lower section to her hips, Six gasped out in pleasure as she felt his manhood against her inner thigh and she shivered with pleasure and desire curled in her womb.

Their tongues continued to battle for dominance, but Emile removed his mouth from hers and they went to the column of her neck, sucking, biting, and licking. Six gasped as fire rocketed through her, she ran her finger through Emile's dark faux hawk and dug her fingernails into his shoulders.

Emile mouth captured Six's again but she pulled away, a look of pure shock written on her face as she realized what just happened.

"What the hell"? Six said breathless

"Why did you pull away? We were gonna fuck" Emile groaned frustrated

"You took advantage of me!" Six glared

"Hey you didn't complain" Emile said

Six gnashed her teeth together and hissed out "You disgust me"

And with that she turned on her heel and stalked out of the kitchen leaving a very hard Emile

"I need a cold shower" Emile muttered

**The Next Day - - -**

Six yawned as she stretched her muscles out for a long jog, she didn't get much sleep due to the hot sweaty dreams of her and Emile in bed. Six was about start her run when Jorge approached her in his running shorts and tennis shoes showing off his muscular chest.

"Good Morning Six" Jorge said

"Good Morning Jorge" Six replied tiredly

"Care if I join you"? Jorge asked tilting his head toward the trail

"Yes" Six said seriously

Jorge's face was priceless his jaw was hanging and his eyes wide which caused Six to burst out laughing

"Just kidding sweetie you can join me" Six giggled

Emile watched the whole scene, jealousy rearing its ugly head. How could something like that happen to them last night and Six appear completely nonchalant about the whole thing?

Red hot anger seared through him as he continued boxing with Carter, he started to punch the commander in rapid movements.

"I remember when you first came here; I knew you would be good. But hell I didn't know you were that good" Jorge mused with a smile on his face

"Well thank you" Six said as they were nearing the end of their jog

"And by the way: Don't be afraid to be in love just open your heart and follow where it leads you" Jorge said with a wise smile on his face before taking off, leaving Six dazed and confused.

Jorge's words followed her through the rest of the day, from the weekly Noble team meeting to a very insightful lunch with Kat, Jun, and Carter, to weight lifting, and to gun training.

At dinner the Noble teams gathered together eating steak, bake potato, salad, and tea with rolls. _I wonder what he means. He's wise but he is crazy. _Six thought stabbing her fork through a piece of steak and eating it.

Emile tried to ignore her but found that he could barely tear his eyes away from her, he grumbled as he stabbed a piece of potato and ate it.

Jorge watched the young Spartans and felt a fatherly pride wash over him, he was the eldest of the team and felt responsible to look after them and offer them guidance even if they don't use it, he remembered going through the process with Carter and Kat. But going through it with Emile and Six was far harder, both too stubborn for their own good. He knew they shared some affection for each other he watched their usual banter become more flirty and intimate.

After dinner the team gathered outside by a fire listening to one of Jorge's stories, Carter and Kat were snuggled up in a blanket, Jun and Emile has their own blanket, and Six and Jorge were sharing a blanket.

Six let out a yawn and stretched out her sleepy muscles "Well I'm tired, great story Jorge"

Six got up and walked back into the base, Emile looked down at his blanket and threw it off of himself and followed Six. Jorge just smiled.

Six went to the kitchen to get herself a glass of milk when she felt an all too familiar body press up against her; she spun around and looked at Emile.

"Why the hell have you fucking been avoiding me"? Emile asked angrily

"I don't know what you're talking about" Six said

"Bullshit" Emile snarled locking his hands over Six's wrist

"Let go of me" Six shouted trying to pull her hands away from Emile's strong grip

"Not until you answer my damn question"! Emile shouted back

"_Don't be afraid to be in love just open your heart and follow where it leads you"_

Six's struggle stopped and looked deep into Emile's ebony eyes, Six brought her lips up to caress his. Emile let go of her wrists in shock.

Desire flooded his veins and Emile grabbed Six's hand and sprinted to his bedroom, Six watched him with heavy lidded eyes.

Emile threw Six against his wall and attacked her with his mouth; he put his hands on the wall on either side of her head. Six wrapped her arms around his neck and their tongues danced the tango, Emile wanted to explore her body, he pinched her nipple through the fabric of her shirt and a moan escaped the lips of Six as Emile fondled her breasts like they were the best thing in the world, and they were to him.

"This has got to go" Emile whispered huskily in Six's ear tugging at the end of her military green shirt and then practically ripped it off of her

Six gasped in surpised at the Spartans boldness, Emile led a trail of kisses and hickeys down to her heaving breats and wrapped his arms around her back to unclasp her bra. He smiled when he saw her dusty pink nipples hardened, his mouth went to the nub and his tongue started to swirl over it while his other hand cupped and fondled her other breast. Six didn't know what to think, probably because her thoughts were hazy from lust. Her face wrinked when she took notice how he was still fully clothes and she was already half-naked.

"Wait a minute here" Six managed to get from her mouth

"What" Emile groaned not happy with the fact that he was so rudely interuppted

"This has got to go" Six quoted pinching the fabric of Emile's shirt

"A little eager thing" Emile smirked pulling his shirt over his head showing his lean, toned, muscular body, but there were scars faded and new on his chest

Emile's mouth went to the other breast, while Six's fingers traced his hard abs with her hands and smiled when she heard a moan come from him. Emile trailed his tongue down her flat but muscular stomach and dipped inside her belly button which make Six groan in complete pleasure. Emile's hands went to the zipper of her pants and pulled it down earing a squeal from Six, he pulled her pants and panties all in one motion. Emile inhaled her dark curls as he brought his fingers into her flaming hot core, He smirked when he felt how wet she was and pinched her clitros. Six almost screamed at the pleasure that flooded her body, and felt a orgasm buliding, Six squrimed under the pressure as Emile brought three of his fingers and pushed them inside of her, going slow and first then going at a quicker pace. Six made a gurgling before the orgasm came.

"Em-Emile"! Six yelped out gripping Emile's shoulders like a lifeline

Emile let a sigh in pleasure out and looked up at the trembling Six

"Are you are virgin"? Emile asked out of nowhere

"What! No"! Six explained still recovering from the massive orgasm

"Then with whom did you fuck"? Emile asked

"This guy, at training camp. I thought he was cute and we fooled around" Six explained with a sigh

"Did you have a orgasm"? Emile asked

"..."

"I'll take that as a big ass no, to bad he set your expections realll low. I guess it would be a honor to raise that damn bar through the fucking roof" Emile said rasing a fist

"The pants...go off in 3...2...1...beep now" Six said pushing Emile down and removing the pants and his boxers

Six's eyes widened when she saw, how long and thick Emile really was. She suspected that he would be big, but not that big!

"Impressed"? Emile said rasing an eyebrow

"Entirely and them some" Six smirked

"Good because I need to fuck you right now" Emile said

"Then what are you waiting for"? Six questioned

Emile crawled on top of Six, he gave her one last reassuring kiss on the mouth. Six stroked his face, there was a scar that went through his right eye it would scare most people but Six found it quite attractive and dangerous. Emile teased the start of her core with his cock then thrusted in, filling her fully. Emile moaned the same time Six did, her thrusted in then out in a slow lazy pace, then switched to a fast passionate thrust. Six could feel the second orgasm coming, Emile brought his finger down and tweaked her clit. That sent her over the edge and she screamed Emile's name, Emile's orgasm sneaked up behind him.

"Six"! Emile moaned as his jets of sperm filled Six's womb

They laid together panting at the same time, Emile smirked down at Six and Six smirked up at him.

"Round two-is a go" Emile said

**The Next Morning**

At breakfast Six sat alone in the cafeteria, she tapped the handle of her fork against the table. She hummed to herself as she took a drink of her juice, she sighed feeling lonely without Emile here. The first thing this morning he had to go on a mission with Kat and Carter. Leaving Six behind.

Jorge came up to her with that wise smile planted on his face "Wanna Jog"?

"Sure" Six said anything to keep the bitter taste of Emile leaving out of her mouth

Once they got outside and started jogging, Six felt like awkward silence between them. Jorge yawned and wiped his eyes.

"Rough night"? Six questioned

"Nope couldn't get any sleep" Jorge said

"Hmm" Six said

"Maybe you and Emile could put up a effort to keep it down, the whole base could hear you" Jorge smirked before sprinting away

* * *

**Jorge, you wise old man! Lol I notice that the fanbase for Female Six and Emile is sadly lacking :( no one wants to write the lovely Emile/Six pair (With a few exceptions of course :) I've read some really good interseting Emile/Six fics) So ta-da I present to you my first ever Female Six and Emile fic. Emile may seem OCC but I had to tweak him for this one shot, my next Emile and Female Six Emile will be more in character. Including I'm starting on a Carter/Kat fic so be expecting that :)**


End file.
